Taking His Hand
by the only daughter of Pluto
Summary: What might have happens if Rey took Kylo's hand? They become a unstoppable team to rule the Galaxy! Rey has a few trick up her sleeve to get Ben Solo back and take down the First Order. Spoilers for Last Jedi!
1. Chapter 1

His hand was stretched out for her to take.

She wanted to take it so badly, she wanted to be with him. Her Ben Solo. She cared for him so deeply, she knew who he really was under all that anguish and black cloth. His eyes betrayed him just like his soul. Rey knew that Ben Solo was in there and that he cared for her as well. He saved her life and the way they fought together side by side felt so right. They made a perfect team fighting as one against Snokes guards. She wanted to take his hand.

His deep brown eyes pleaded with her to join him in her moment of hesitation. She reached for his gloved hand. She stopped mid-reach. The black leather glove made her stop. He was not her Ben, he was Kylo Ren. She didn't want to be with Kylo Ren, she wanted to be with Ben Solo. His eyes darted between her hand, his hand and her golden brown eyes. Her eyes were trained on his gloved hand. He looked at his hand and back at her face. Her eyes were as pleading as his own. He pulled his hand back. His opposite hand ready to take his glove off if it would make her happy.

"Ben?" she breathed. Her hand was half way to him and her eyes were questioning. She wanted to take his hand, He realized! A wave of happiness overcame him. He quickly yanked his glove off tossing it onto the ground. He reached his hand back out taking hers. He pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her small frame. Rey gave a little gasp.

She felt so right in his arms. She no longer felt that aching loneliness that always filled her mind. For once Rey felt whole. She listened to the strong sound of his heart pounding in his chest. The resistance! Her friends! She would not let them die. She thought carefully about what to say to save them.

"Ben you have to tell then to stop attack and let the resistance go. Then I will join you." She said firmly as she pulled away from him. She looked into his dark eyes. "I will join you if you let my friends live. Please."

Her soft eyes bore into his own. He needed her that much he knew. She gave him balance, peace, and dare he say it… hope. She was a beckon of light for him. His eyes softened.

"I will." He states. She was surprised at how easily he agreed to her demands. He let go of her hand, giving her back her lightsaber. He used the force to call his own back to him. The future he had seen was true. She was joining him. He clipped his saber back to his belt. And turned to head to the bridge.

"Follow me. We will tell Hux that you joined use right before meeting the supreme leader and that when we entered the throne room one of his guards had killed him so we took them all out. That should be a convincing enough lie." Kylo Ren told her as they took the elevator to down to the bridge. Rey nodded her head. She felt at odds with his cover story. "Rey, you made that right choice. Soon you will see the power that the dark side can give you. Together we can make a new order and new empire we can rule together, we will bring peace to the galaxy. A galaxy were you will be my empress..." He looks at her sheepishly with that last statement. He felt unsure of her feeling for him. She could sense that thru their bond. She wasn't sure what he was trying to ask her. And it seemed he wasn't so sure either.

"Ben? What are you saying? Are you… are you asking me to-" She was cut off with the opening of the elevators doors and the noise of the bridge.

General Hux was shouting order for them to take out every rebel ship. Kylo Ren walked down to Hux.

"General! Stop your fire! Everyone stop!" he was angry and no one wanted to suffer the consequences of not listing to orders. Rey stayed as out of sight as best as she could, she didn't want to draw any attention from anyone onto her. They all looked to Ren. Hux spun around glaring at the man he hated.

"What is it Ren!? Why would you stop us from finally defeating those rebel scum?" he yelled at Kylo. Rey shrunk back even more knowing that it was about to get very loud.

"THE SUPREME LEADER IS DEAD!" Kylo screamed at Hux. Whose face went from shock, surprise, and outrage.

"How? Who killed him?" he question. Kylo beckoned her forward with his thoughts. He told her to stand tall and show no weakness. All she was thinking about was how to get a message to her friends that she was alright and not to worry she had a plan. But for now she had to act her part until she could fully change Kylo back into Ben.

"I was taking the girl to the supreme leader after she said she would join the dark side and he had been killed by one of his guards. We took revenge and killed them all." He says as Rey walked to his side. She cleared all the emotion off of her face. She looked cold and ready to kill. Hux snapped his head towards her. She gave him a stern look.

"Her! The Scavenger scum!? She is a rebel! She is nothing, comes from nothing! Will always be nothing! We will not tru-"

Hux was cut off as was slammed in to the wall by Rey using the force. She picked him back up and spun him around to face her and Kylo Ren. Everyone on deck was silent, except for Phasma over the intercom trying to reach Hux about some rebels they had found.

"Kylo Ren said that the supreme leader is dead!" Rey shouted at Hux. She arched her eyebrow at him waiting for his response. Kylo glanced at her trying to hide his smirk. No one would question Rey after this. She had made a nice display of her power. He and her together would rule with fear. Kylo looked at Hux also waiting for him to answer Rey.

Hux was trying to suppress his fear, trying to hide his thoughts from Ren who was no doubt trying to probe his mind.

"Long live the supreme leader." He choked out. He hated Kylo Ren but his power was too strong for Hux to defy him and now with the scavenger girl at his side he was even more powerful.

"Long live the supreme leader!" everyone on the bridge shouted.

Rey dropped Hux to the floor and turned to look out the window. She stood lazily at attention with her hands behind her back. Ren joined her while Hux picked himself up of the ground.

"Target the main curser, the pods are a decoy to draw our fire. And tell Phasma to bring the prisoners to the cells for questioning." Rey commands. The crew give her confused and stunned looks. "And General Hux? See to it that the throne room is properly cleaned. We wouldn't want the new Supreme leader to sit on a dirty throne now would we?" Rey toss over her shoulder. Kylo doesn't even try to hide his smirk at her remarks toward Hux.

No one had moved at this point. They were all to shock at how quickly power had changed. They weren't sure if Rey was who they should listen to at this point. Rey listened to the silence that was behind her. She was hiding her nervousness. General Hux while not a very strong man was still an intimidating one. His piercing blue eyes were giving her a look that could kill, she could feel it. She hoped she could pull this off. She needed giver her friends' time to get away and to save Ben from himself.

"Do as she says!" Ren turns and yells at the crew. They all scramble into action.

They quickly destroy the main curser while the pods make it safely to their destination. With the resistant prisoners put safely into cells they set a course to Corucant to announce the death of the supreme leader.

Ben led Rey to his room. They walk down the hall with a foot of space between them.

Rey was lost in the own thoughts. She was worried about her friends and whoever was in the prison cell. She was worried about how Leia was going to take her "betrayal" and Finn. Finn would not like her plan to take down the First Order form the inside. Rey was semi confident in her half bake plan to bring down the First order and bring Ben back to the light. Her plan was the most poorly thought out idea she had in her life. Step one get ben to trust her and to trust the way she wanted to "rule" the Galaxy. Step two slowly set up a republic government system under the impression that is was only to inforce they rule of the galaxy. Step three just ben back to the light and bring him home. And that was about as far as she got. Not too shabby but not a very solid plan nor was she sure about how she was going to go about setting up a republic under the First Orders nose. She would have to figure a way to talk to Leia about how to go about her plan.

Ben stopped in front of her. She nearly knocked into him. He dark brown eyes looked down at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. The hum of their bond grew stronger in the back of her mind. He turned putting in the codes to enter his room. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her gently into his room.

Rey noted that it look just like every other room. The steely gray walls the florescent light in the ceiling. His bed was small pushed back on the far wall of the room with drawers under it and there was a table and some chairs.

Ben watched Rey survive his small room. Her golden brown eyes took in everything. Her hair still a mess from the battle and her cloths askew. She was beautiful in her chaos state. He was still surprised at her willingness to join the dark side, to join him, to rule the galaxy.

"Rey?" she turned to face him. Her eyes would always get him. They were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and he had seen many beautiful things. "I have arranged for you to have the room next to mine. Once we get to Corucant we will announce our rule, not as supreme leader but at emperor and empress if you wish." His voice was quiet and soft. Empress, he wanted her to be his empress.

"Do you mean you want me to rule at your side as your empress and wife?" Rey questioned slowly. She was unsure of her feelings for Ben. Yes their bond was strong and they made a perfect team but she didn't think she could be the wife to Kylo Ren. Ben Solo maybe but Kylo Ren no. Ben's cheeks were flushed. She could feel his embarrassment and regret.

"Yes, together we are strong, we are balanced. Our rule separately would be questioned but together… married we would be an unstoppable force."

"Ben… why don't we give this… whatever this is between us some time to grow. To get to know each other better. I will rule at your side but marriage is a commitment and something I take very seriously. I don't want to rush into anything so for now teach me and let me rule with you and when we are ready we will be one." Rey remarked very carefully. She need to give herself time to figure out how she felt and how to get Ben back.

"Fine, if that's how you feel!" Kylo Ren said angrily. Rey stepped back, getting out of his reach. Kylo stomped out of his room and down the hall.

Rey did not see him for the rest of the night.

thank you for reading! this is my first star wars story and i love Reylo! updates might be a little slow i wasnt planing on writing this. i just sat down and this is what happened!


	2. Chapter 2

Rey sat in Ben's room alone, he did not come back and no one gave her the code to her own room next door. She was tired, all of her energy drained. She curled up on Ben's bed, his pillow smell like him. It was a musky with a hint so spring soap. She inhaled and fell quickly asleep.

When Rey awoke Ben was sitting in a chair at the table watching her. She sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was even messier then it was the night before. She tried to wipe the sleep from her face.

His eyes drank her in, although she was a mess, she was a sight to behold. Rey swung her legs over the bed and stretched her arms. She let out a big yawn. The muscles on her arms flexed, she was tone but not overly so. She was just right, he thought to himself.

"The bathroom is thru that door and I've had some clothing laid out for you. It might be a little big on you." Ben's husky voice told her. He nodded his chin to the door on the left of him.

"Thank you." Rey said getting off the bed. She headed in to the bathroom closing the door loudly like he did the night before. Two can play at this game she thought to herself. She quickly showered and did her hair. Surprisingly Ben kept a hair brush and rubber bands in his bathroom. Rey giggled trying to picture him pulling his hair in a little bun. The clothes he left for her were way too big. They were his clothes, a black long sleeve tunic with a black tie on belt and a pair of loose black pants. These must be his training clothes, she thought. She slipped on the tunic, it came to her knees and the sleeve covered her hands. It fell loosely over the small frame. She looked at the pants and knew that she would just be holding them up all day. She took the belt and tied it around her waist to give the tunic some hope of looking descent on her. She pulled on the black sock she found rolled in the pants and shoved her feet back into her boots.

Rey looked at herself in the mirror. Her usual three bun look didn't not fit with the persona she was trying to give off. It didn't fit. She pulled the buns out redoing her hair. She took a small strand and braided it. She did this until she had three little braids on each side of her head, pulling all six back she tied them off with a band on the back of her head giving her a look almost like a little crown. Leaving the rest of her hair down, she inspected herself again.

The black tunic was a dress on her with the belt giving her some shapeliness. She rolled the sleeves up to uncover her hands. The light brown boots came to the middle of her calves hiding the black socks she wore. Rey left the other clothes on the floor, someone would take care of them, and picked up her lightsaber off the counter where she left it.

He was waiting for her outside the door with a bundle of clean clothes for himself she assumed. He quickly looked her up and down, surprised she guesses. He arched and eyebrow seeing that she wasn't wearing the pants he left.

"They were too big, I would have to hold them up all day and I figured that I wouldn't look very regal having to hold my pants up." She stated answering his unasked question.

"Of course. Wise choice… you look nice." Ben mumbled. He slipped past her in to the bathroom. "There is food on the table for you. I won't be long." And with that he closed the door.

Rey could hear him take a deep breath and let out a long sigh. The hum of their bond was small in the back of her mind. She reached out to it. She reach out to him. She didn't need to see him just see how he was feeling.

The Force overcame her and she reached out to feel Ben. She felt him. He was thinking of her. He was angry (but what else was new) and sorrowful. She reached a little deeper not knowing that he knew what she was doing. He felt her digging around in his head. He let her, hoping she would see how sorry he was for last night. He didn't want to be angry at her.

She probed his mind for his feelings. He was angry at himself and a little bit at her. He was upset that she rejected him and that he let his own emotions get out of control, again. That he set himself up to be rejected. He was sad with her answer and understanding at the same time. He knew that getting to know each other was the best idea before starting their reign together. What little that they know about each other was thru there quick meetings with their bond. They could feel each other but did not know much else. And yet he already cared a great deal for this girl he hardly knew… he may even…

Rey tried to dig deeper but Ben quickly shut her out once she got into how he felt about her. He did not want her to have the upper hand when it came to how they felt. He was exposed enough with his proposition to marry… he didn't want Rey to have more to hold over him. She was already way more level headed then he was.

He heard Rey give small sigh and walk off to eat the food he left her. With that Ben quickly showered and changed into his clean clothes. He was of course dressed in all black. His outfit was pretty much the same as the day before only today he had his cloak on. They would be landing on Corucant today and he needed to look like the supreme leader.

"Kylo," he heard Rey call from the room. "General Hux is at the door." Ben came out of the bathroom with his cloak swishing behind him, Hux was indeed at his door scowling at Rey whom was returning the scowl at Hux. It seemed no one liked that man, Kylo thought to himself.

"Ah general," Kylo shoos Rey out of the door way. "What is it?" Hux was still giving her a death stair. Rey stood next to Kylo with her hands balled up in fist with one still holding her saber. He could feel her dislike for Hux as clearly as he felt his own.

"We will be arriving shortly, we have prepared the shuttle for you and Mistress Rey. She is your mistress isn't she? She is staying in your room and I see no other use for her on this ship." Hux gave a smirk. Rey feels her faces going red but before she could react Kylo's fist slams into the wall leaving a sizable dent. Hux flinches. Anger floods Kylo Ren. This is why he brought up the point of marriage, so people would know Rey's value and worth.

"She is not one of your stupid whores Hux! She is to rule at my side as Empress! She WILL be your superior in every way!" Kylo fumed.

The general did nothing to hide is surprise and disgust. This whinny brat was going to make the scavenger girl higher then him! His superior!

"How could you! She is nothing! She is not going to do any good for the First Order! She's just going to distract you from destroying the last of the resistance! The First Order will fall under her rule!" Hux yells back at Kylo. He didn't give a damn about how powerful he was! This was his worst idea ever!

"SILANCE! You will respect her as you do your Supreme Leader!" And with that Kylo slammed the door in his face.

He switched on his saber and slashed it across the door. Rey jumped back thinking he was angry with her. He turned and switched off his saber. Seeing the look of complete shock and fear made him regret his action.

"I'm… sorry?" he questioned. He hadn't apologized in years, the words felt odd coming out of his mouth. "I didn't… I mean... uh…" he stumbled not sure what was coming out of his mouth. This was not who he was. Kylo Ren did not apologize or stumble over his words! This! This uncertainty was Ben Solo! It was Ben who felt regret for his actions and it was Ben who was unsure of his words!

These thoughts sent Kylo into rage! Ben was not coming back, he told himself. He light still coming from Rey was confusing him and causing him to feel weak. His feeling for her… they made him want to be something he himself did NOT want to be. He was Darth Vader's Grandson! He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order! He was Kylo Ren a Knight of Ren! He would not let himself be reduced into a soft flimsy weak boy again!

Kylo's anger showed on his face scaring Rey even more. She could sense his conflict. His want to be dark but the light trying to push its self out.

She took a step towards him. He didn't move. She took another and another until she was at his side again. Rey gently placed her hand on his arm. She felt his muscles react to her touch. Her golden brown eyes looked up into his dark ones. She could see Ben in his eyes.

He took in her face, every small detail from her soft eyes to her parted lips. Her eyes danced between his own eyes and his lips. She started to stand on her toes to be closer to his face and he lend down to meet her half way.

"Ben." She whispers.

NO! His mind screams! Kylo quickly pulls himself away yanking his arm loose from her grip. He watches the shock and disappointment of rejection cross Rey's face. He also felt it from himself. He turned away not wanting to see her sadness. He would not let himself be Ben Solo.

"Let's go. The shuttle is waiting for us." He threw over his shoulder. He opened the door for her to step out. Closing the door behind him, he led her down the hall to board the shuttle. Kylo could feel the waves of confusion and hurt rolling off of her. He shook it off and held his hand out to her to help her into the ship. She didn't take his hand.

Once inside he took his seat in the throne while Rey stood on his left side. She didn't ever realize she was standing exactly where she should. Queens and Empresses always sat or stood on the left side of their husbands. The only reason he knew this himself was because of his mother, who insisted he learn royal etiquette. General Hux stood on his right side giving orders for their decent to Corucant.

"The ceremony will take place later this evening and then a banquet afterwards with all the visiting dignitaries. Tomorrow you have meeting with the arms dealers and the rest of the First Order Generals." Hux tells Ren. His leadership skills would be put to the test the next few days and Hux so hoped he would fail miserably.

"Yes, yes." Kylo waves his hand at Hux. He knew what was happening the next few days. He glanced at Rey from the corner of his eye. While she looked good with her new look it wasn't fitting for the future Empress to be seen in an old work out shirt that was huge on her. She looked so small in his clothes. "General Hux, see to it that the best dress makers are waiting for us at our lodgings. Rey needs something elegant to wear to these events. We don't want your mistake from earlier to be repeated."

Outrage crosses his face, while surprise crosses Rey's. Her eyes light up and she gives him a small smile.

"Yes Sir… I will see to it personally." Hux hissed as he watched Kylo reach out for Rey's hand. He brushes his gloves fingers across her naked ones sending shivers down her spine.

"Good." Was all Ren said too caught up in Rey's hand so close to his own.

Thank you all for the follows like and reviews! Here's so more Reylo!


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you all for the Reviews and everything! i love reading them!**

They landed safely on Corucant and were taken to their hotel. Their rooms were on the top floor, the pent house. General Hux and the other officers were staying on the floors below them.

Rey was drinking in every detail of the hotel. She had never seen anything like it. The walls were a beautiful shade of cream and the carpets look so soft. She wanted to sit in the middle of the hallway and run her finger across them all day.

Kylo watched curiously, she was like a child. The wonder showed across her face so plainly. It made him feel warm inside. The light coming from her was almost too much for him. She made him happy… an emotion he missed. Seeing Rey's excitement made him excited, even though he had been here before on multiply occasions. This is where he and his mother would stay when the senate was meeting and his father was off doing his thing.

The droid taking them to the pent house opened the door for them and Rey let out a gasp. The room was more beautiful than the hallways. The large entry had marble floors and a door on each side, she ran to open both doors seeing twin master suites with small living rooms, master bathrooms and king size beds. They looked like the softest beds in the galaxy. A grand stair way led them down to the main living space. The wall was all glass, she felt like she could see the whole city. There were beautiful sofas and chairs scattered across the room with a hologram projector in the middle of it all. On one side was a full kitchen that was fully stocked for their stay and on the other side was another huge bathroom with the biggest tub Rey had ever seen. She wondered why they would have a tub the size of an X-wing. She vowed to ask Kylo about it once they were alone.

The Droid led in three women and a man to the living room, the best dress makers on Corucant. The four of them bow to Kylo Ren.

"Supreme leader. It is an honor to meet you." One of the women say. Kylo nods his head and sits in the biggest chair in the room, treating it like his throne. "My name is Kila and this is Mal, Reese and Gavin."

"Wonderful. Thank you for coming. This is my soon to be Wife and Empress, Rey. She is need of a new wardrobe. Dresses, skirts, pants, shirts, the works. Everything needs to be perfect for the empress, understood?" Kylo inquired. The four nod their heads. "Good. She need a dress for the coronation tonight. Preferably in black and red."

Rey was standing at Kylo's side again. He stood taking her hand in his, he led her up the stairs and into one of the master suites with the dress makers following. Using the force he moved all the furniture to the sides of the room leaving the middle free. He turned to Rey taking both of her hands in his.

"You will work in here," he commands the designers. The four of them get on their com links calling there people to bring up fabric and their tools to work with. Soon the room was full of noise with people coming in and out. They brought in a variety of fabric in all kinds of colors and textures that Rey couldn't even imagine in her wildest dreams. She watch in awe.

Kylo still holding both her hands, smiled down at her. He loved how the simple things amazed her. She caught him smiling at her and smiled back at him.

"I can't believe this is all for me." She marveled.

"Of course it is, Rey. You are worth more than all of this." Kylo replied. He brushed his gloved fingers across her soft freckle covered cheek. "You WILL marry me and you WILL be empress of the galaxy." He insisted. Rey furrowed her eyebrows. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Yeah about that. We WILL be talking about that later." She stated. She had made her point earlier. Marriage was serious and she did not take it lightly.

"Rey you will marry me. It will set the foundation for our rule together. And then people will respect you, Hux will have to respect you! Things will be easier if you just accept it!" Ren retorted. Rey pulled her hands away.

"I will not be controlled by what other people think. I lived my whole life living for other people! Waiting for my parents who didn't even want me! What other people think of me is no longer important to me! I will not marry you like this!" she fumed turning away from him. No one around was listening to their argument or they were ignoring them for the sake of keeping their lives. She could feel the anger seething thru the bond. He was beyond pissed. "Don't you dare throw a fit in here!" Rey hissed thru her teeth glaring at him. He was acting like a child, he knew that. "Kylo Ren don't you lose your temper right now!" a couple of people turned to look at the two in the middle of the room. Rey leers at them and they hurry off back to what they were doing.

Kylo takes a breath. He needed to be calm. They needed to put on a show right now. He and Rey needed to seem stable together. They worked together but they still fought and had very different views but Kylo knew they would be together in the end. He had seen it in his vision. She would be his wife and rule the galaxy with him. He just needs to put on a show until she gave in.

Kylo takes her hand in his again and brings it to his lips. He gently kisses it. People had stopped to watch.

"As you wish my dear. I will leave you to the professionals." was all he said before leaving the room with his cape swishing behind him, going to his room to have his outburst in privet.

Now left alone with a handful of strangers Rey was nervous. She stood in the middle of the large room trying not to look awkward. Everywhere around her the people were chatting while they worked. The designer called Mal told her to take off her clothes so they could get her measurements. She did as she was told glad she was wearing her undergarments. They four took her measurement jotting them down really quick. One of the assistants handed her a robe. Then it was flurry of fabrics, ribbons, beads, and jewels. They had brought everything for her to see, feel and pick. She loved the feel of the textiles. All the colors she could never think of. She picked a few that she loved and left the rest up to them. Rey didn't know anything about clothing other than that it went on your body and that it had to be washed once in a while.

Hours past as Rey idly watched them work. She was thinking about Kylo demanding she marry him. He was desperate to have her at his side permanently, she could see that. Marriage made them more stable and their power stronger. Rey wanted to marry Ben Solo. The man in her visions and the man that she went to for comfort after she found no answers on Ahch-To. He was a man she could see herself with, Kylo Ren was not. She could she Ben drowning beneath Ren and she knew she needed to save him.

Lost in her thoughts Rey realized the four of dress makers quickly got her dress for tonight together, throwing it on her body every once in a while to make sure it would be flattering. The fabric they picked for the dress was red with gold over tones. The texture of it was soft but bumpy almost like an egg of sorts. The dress was form fitting until about an inch or two above her knees where it loosens so she could walk without dying. Long sleeves for the cool Corucant night with a scoop neckline and an open back. There were black jewels along the neckline that plunged down between her breasts. On the shoulders of the dress they had a cape of black silk that had the same fabric of her dress underneath, it trailed behind the dress dragging on the ground. They fastened it there with more black jewels.

Rey liked the way it looked on the manikin, she wasn't sure how it would turn out on her body.

Gavin all but forced her to take off her underclothes giving her a new pair of bottoms but no new tops. They all insisted that she couldn't wear chest bindings with this dress. Once she was done they quickly slipped the dress on her.

She gazed at herself in the mirror… she was beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly, she didn't look like the girl from Jakku anymore which was fitting because she was not that girl anymore. She looked like the ruler of the galaxy… she felt good and bad at the same time.

Her friends… she needed to contact them soon. Tell them her plan and get those prisoners out. She felt awful. Here she was getting beautifully dressed and the resentence needed her.

Before she could stop them the Reese and Kila dragged her to the bathroom. They sat her in front of the mirror and proceed to fix up her hair and put makeup on her. They put a matching black jeweled headband on her and twisted her hair around it giving her and easy up-do look. Reese was rubbing powders on her cheeks and eye lids. They ran a black pen thing across her eye lids close to her lashes. Then brushed some black gunk on her lashes and rubbed a red color across her lips.

Rey was shocked at who she saw in the mirror this time. This women was so gorgeous. Her lips were full and red. And gold color on her eyes brought out the gold in her own eyes. Her lashes were thick and full. She did not know what to think of herself.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Of course hun, it's time for you to go. Let's take you down to the supreme leader." Says Reese taking her arm to lead her out of the room.

"Wait!" yells Gavin. "Her shoes. Here put these on." He hands her a pair of black heels. She slips them on her feet and stumbles. Oh porgs. She thinks to herself. She was going to fall flat on her face tonight.

It's time to go. She here Kylo say in her head.

I'm going to die, was her reply. She felt his confusion across the bond.

Then a knock at the door. Mal opens it and in walks Kylo. He stops in his tracks when he sees her. His lips part in amazement. His eyes take her all in at once. Damn… he wished she was his right now. Rey was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked elegant and regal. She was…

"Gorgeous." He whispers. She smiles at him. He was wearing new clothes too. Still all black but there was gold here and there in the stitching. And the symbol of the First Order on his right shoulder in red. She took a step towards him and stumbled a little more. He reached for her catching her before she fell more. Standing up she realized that in these shoes she came up a little past his shoulder. She could look almost directly into his eyes.

"Shall we go?" Rey beamed. She felt amazing. She hoped to soon figure out her new footwear. Ren nodded his head and out the doors they went with him helping support most of her weight.

"Marry me," he says softly in her ear as they walk down the hall together. "Please. I know you want to."

She could feel his excitement and happiness. He was right she did want to marry him but she wanted to marry Ben not Kylo. She could feel Ben. He was there. Her vison had always been about Ben. He was the one she wanted to be with but what if to get Ben back, Her Ben she needed to marry Kylo. Rey wanted Ben.

They got out of the lift and walk to the spacecraft talking them to the event. He helped her get into the back seat and got in on the other side after her. He had a small smirk on his lips. He could feel her own desire to marry him as well. He couldn't believe how quickly he had come to love her. Yes love. Thru there bond he felt love for this lonely girl, much like himself, who wanted to be wanted by someone. The force had pulled and pushed them together. While at first they were both confused and angry about it they had grown together and come to trust and rely on each other thru it. They were each one half of a whole. Balanced.

"yes." She quivered. This one word brought him back to reality. His dark brown eyes were wide in surprise.

"What?" he asked. She took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. She could see her Ben in his eyes. He was there.

"Yes I will marry you." She said with shaking hands. She suddenly felt so small. So helpless and yet she was the one with the power. Rey wasn't sure exactly how old she was (Chuwie thought she was roughly 18 or 19) but she still thought she was too young to marry. She was scared.

But so was he.


	4. Chapter 4

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Kylo Ren had a hard time hiding his smile from the crowd. He had given his speech and announced his and Rey's engagement. She was at his side the whole time. She was perfect. She smiled when needed and waved to the crowd as they drove down the streets to the banquet hall. She sat at his side thru the dinner chatting with him and others around her. Many people wanted to know this mysterious girl who was to marry Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.

He could feel her excitement and joy. She liked talking to all of these new people, something Ren hated doing. He was not good with people or speaking to them nicely, he was not a diplomat like his mother. Rey seemed to be having the time of her life talking to all the visiting dignitaries. She asked a million questions about where they were from, what it was like on their planet, how their personal governments worked and what they wish to come of their rule. She talked very little about herself. Only saying that she was from Jakku and that she was excited for her upcoming wedding. That was it. She didn't talk about her life on Jakku or her time training as a Jedi.

After dinner they mingled with others that weren't sitting near them. Rey got the hang of her new shoes and strode confidently around the room talking to anyone that stopped her. Kylo watched her from the bar on the other side of the room. She was in the middle of a group of women smiling and nodding her head. He wanted to steal her away so he ordered drinks for the two of them as his excuse to go over to her. Taking the drinks he reached the circle of women who parted for him. Rey smile at him taking her drink from his hand, once his hand was free he slipped it between her cape and naked back. He dragged his gloved hand down her back resting it on her hip. Her body tensioned but she became more comfortable with time. The women were asking her about the wedding.

"Where will you hold the wedding?" ask one women timidly now that the Supreme Leader was near. Kylo was listening but he kept his face blank. He gazed over the head of the women in front of him watching a group of men sharing a few laughs. He sipped is drink.

"Oh. I'm not sure. I have not been to many planets and I never want to go back to Jakku." Rey replies thinking of how she hated her little dirt planet and Kylo pulls her in a little closer to him. "But I'm hoping somewhere beautiful with lots of green and blue. There was hardly any on my home planet."

"You should get married at Naboo." Exclaims a younger women in the group. She couldn't have been much younger then Rey. She was a lovely girl with soft blond curls and big blue eyes. "That's my home planet. It is a beautiful place with lots of rivers and lakes. Lush forest and planes. I think you would like it there, my lady." Rey smiles at the girl. Her home planet sounded wonderful.

"I like the sound of that. Perhaps I will have to come visit you at your home planet," Rey chimed. "What is your name?"

"I am Natalyn, my husband one of the Queens Councilmen. It would be an honor to have you visit us." Natalyn bows her head to Rey. "Naboo is a very peaceful place where lots of people take holidays. We would be happy to host you and the Supreme Leader if you wish." Some women give glairs at the young woman from Naboo. She was getting in good with the Supreme Leaders soon to be wife.

Rey looks up a Kylo with hope in her, she so wanted to go to this new planet. He felt her eyes on him. He looked down at her, her eyes were pleading with him. He glanced quickly at the other woman. She looked like a decent woman, someone for Rey to spend time with, someone for her to have female companionship with. She would need handmaidens of sorts once she was empress. Someone for her to spend time with while he was busy.

"If you wish it," he says to Rey. She gave him a dazzling smile. "We will take a trip to Naboo in the next month."

"Wonderful! I will set things up for your arrival." Natalyn claps her hands together. "We will have to visit the islands surrounding the mainland! And I'll show you all the best places to get married. We're going to a have a wonderful time!" she says taking Rey's free hand in her own. Rey beamed at the woman.

She took the last sip of her drink as the other women began talking loudly over each other. Each one suggesting that they come visit their home planet and that is was also the perfect place to get married. Rey felt overwhelmed by all the women trying to talk at her. She excused herself to go to the restroom leaving Kylo in the middle of the women. They all got quite once she left. Rey smiled. Kylo was intimidating when you didn't know him like she did.

She weaved her way through the crowds of people to get to the restroom. She was doing well in her new shoes until someone stepped on her cape causing her to stumble and fall to the floor. Rey fell on her side landing on her injured shoulder. She hissed through her teeth. Everyone around her stopped talking, some people gasped. Then the whole room was silent.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position Rey looked up at who had stepped on her train. Above her stood a tall women in a very revealing dress. She had long black locks and piercing pale blue eyes. She was glaring down at her.

"Oh I am so sorry." She sneered at Rey. She had a smug smile on her face as two men helped Rey to her feet. She brushed them off angrily. Who does this women think she is!? Rey could see Kylo coming at them fast. The crowd parted for him. The women saw him coming too but she didn't look the least bit worried. "Aw here comes your big bad future hubby to save you, scavenger scum."

Rey's eye got wide. She was used to being call that but now she had learned that she was worth much more and she would not let this skimpy dresses women to talk to her like that. She would not be stepped on by the likes of her. Behind the women Rey saw General Hux smirking at her as well. NO!

Before Kylo even reached her side she had the women in force choke hold. She would not let him fight her battles, no matter how small, for her. He stopped in his tracks watching her closely… she could feel his curiosity and he could feel her rage. She glanced at him and he nodded his head for her to do as she wished.

The women was scratching at her neck trying to breath. Rey didn't want to kill her so she loosened her grip just enough for the women to take a small gasp of air. Everyone was watching to see what she would do next. So far she had been pleasant, and polite to everyone, this was a new side to Rey they hadn't seen, except for Hux who was now watching without a smile.

"I don't know who you think you are but I will not be spoken to like that!" Rey yelled. "What is your name!?" she gave the women a little more air to answer her.

"Starlet." She choked out. Rey tightens her grip on her.

"And what do you do Starlet?" she demanded giving her some air again. Rey was toying with her. Taking and giving her air that she so desperately needed to breathe.

"I-I dance at a- club in the- the lower levels." She gasped each time Rey loosened her grip.

"I see." She hummed unamused. "How did a no one like you get into this party? Are you someone's escort for the night? Working girl aren't you?" some people gave little gasps others eyes widened. Rey took a look at Hux. His face was red with anger and embarrassment. This must be one of his girls. Rey could feel Kylo's amusement and anger. He was proud of her.

Rey let the women go and she fell to the floor gasping for air. Hux was slowly moving through the crown towards her. Rey would make an example out of him as well.

"General Hux!" she shouted giving him an evil eye. He quickly came forward standing in front of her. He bowed his head. She could feel how nervous he was as he should be. "This is your women, isn't it? One of your favorite? She would be so cocky otherwise. She's yours, isn't she?"

He gave no answer. She could feel him trying to shove down his emotions. Starlet was one of his regulars when he was on Corucant. He was worried for her.

"ISNT SHE!?" Rey screamed. Everyone around her flinched, even a non-force sensitive being could feel her power and anger.

Hux was silent still. Rey was angry. She hated this man. Her hate and angry filled her. She felt the darkness creeping in. She panicked knowing she had to act this way and let the dark in a little. But she held onto her light, her hope, Ben…

"Well General it looks like I will just have to kill her then if you do not claim her. We can't have a little no body strutting around here like she owns the place. No, no, no because she doesn't, does she? No, I do! Don't I General?" Hux looked up at her, the hate in his eyes clearly visible. "Well then let's see… quick or slow?" she mused to herself. "I wonder how many times I would have to drop her from the ceiling before she dies? One? Two? Six? Any guesses General? Or you could save her. All you have to do is claim this girl as your whore and I'll let her live. So simple." Rey toyed with him. Hux was too proud to claim her. Rey could feel that. He would never let the world know he paid for company.

Behind him Starlet had gotten off the floor. Now she looked scared. Then she pulled a tiny blaster from a hidden holster under the dress, and shot it at Rey.

The room moved in slow motion. She felt Kylo stop the blast from retching her and pulled the blaster to him at the same time she reached for his saber. Hers was back in her room. Realizing she didn't need the ignited saber in her hands, Rey moved towards him and he let the shot hit the wall behind her. Rey tossed Starlet against the wall and then up to the ceiling letting her fall to the marble floor. She hit it with a loud crack sound. One time, that's all it took. She was dead. Blood was splattered on the floor.

Rey looked at Kylo as he crushed the blaster in his hand. He was fuming. She tried to calm him with their bond. She was alright. Everything was just fine. But she was also have a strong surge of emotions. She was scared, not of Kylo but of herself. Scared of what was happening to her. The darkness was calling her, it was strong, and she could feel it everywhere, trying to take over her. She felt out of control as her mouth opened to speak.

"Let this be an example to everyone!" Rey boomed so everyone could hear her and swung the red lightsaber above her. "I will not be disrespected by anyone! I can be reasonable, polite and even kind but if you put one toe out of place, say one wrong thing, give even a hint of disrespect things will not go so well for you. Understood?" the crowd mummer their acceptance of her rules. "General Hux!" she pointed Kylo's saber at the man they both hated. "If I were you I would be more careful with your women. Next time I won't be so nice. Now clean this mess up!" Rey leered at him.

His eyes pooled with tears he wouldn't let go. He could not hide is feelings from Rey anymore, he truly cared about Starlet, they had spent lots of time together that wasn't just for sex. They had a friendship. Rey could feel that he had love the woman she just killed in front of hundreds of people. But obviously he didn't love her enough. His face and uniform had blood on it from the close proximity of the girls landing.

"Yes my lady." He mumbles as Rey turned away.

She did not want to look at what she had just done. She had killed a women just because she tripped her. This was not who she was. She could feel her emotions getting all worked up. She needed to keep them in until she could be alone. She had killed before but that was in defense. Rey could feel herself falling apart as she reached Kylo's side.

He grab his light saber switching it off then wrapping his arm around her shoulder he led her out of the room to the waiting ship. They got in and she sat stiffly keeping her eyes forward. Kylo wrap his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"You did amazing." He whispered. This made her heart sink, he was happy that she killed that women. He knew that her killing Hux's slut was a step into the darkness. He felt sadness, her sadness. His smile faltered. She was crushed by her actions, by the life she had taken. Her heart was hurting, the darkness was creeping in, he could feel it, and it made her feel hopeless and lost.

He understood her feelings often feeling that same way. He was always trying to kill the light in him but with her he could feel it stronger than ever. She was light to him, although he could plainly see that she was not fully light like she thought. He could easily see the darkness in her it made her more gray than anything. A gray Jedi… Kylo knew every little about gray Jedi's, there weren't many stories about them. But he knew they were able to balance themselves with the light and the dark.

At this moment he could see and feel how unbalanced Rey was. Tonight had pushed her into the darkness and she was suffering. Kylo did not like feeling her suffering but he wasn't sure how to comfort her properly. So he continued to nuzzle his face in her hair.

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too." He repeated the same thing he had told her when he was questioning her. He felt something that day something inside of him awoke. Ben Solo, the light, awoke.

"You did what was needed and now it's over. Rey you don't have to think about it again." He whispered in her ear. She was still stiff in his arms. She did not look at him of acknowledge his words. She was trying not to burst into tears, she needed to be alone. She did not want to him to see her cry again.

They reached their hotel and Kylo helped her out. They walk silently together. Once they were inside the door of their room Rey kicked off her heels and ran into her room. She slammed the door and locked herself in. Kylo Ren called her name, he stood at her door begging to be let in.

Everything was back in its place, all the clothing was gone. The only piece of clothing was a simple silk dress laying on her bed. Rey struggled to get her dress off. She couldn't unfasten the cape on her shoulders, in her frustration she tore it off her shoulders, ripping the fabric. Finally she slipped the dress off and left it on the floor, she put on the silk night dress. The dress was cool on her skin, she ripped the head band out of her hair and smeared the makeup off her face.

She climbed into bed, it was huge with a dozen pillows. Rey had never felt something so soft. She buried her face into a pillow and let out a sob. She cried about what she felt when she killed that woman. The power, the excitement, the darkness. She liked it and she hated herself for it. The dark, it was calling her and she found it so tempting in that moment of rage. Now with everything over she felt defeated and horrified. She like the power she felt, it wasn't like her. The darkness was seducing her. She hated herself.

Kylo Ren had his ear pressed to her door. He could hear her crying on the other side. He slammed his fist on the solid wood that stood between them. Sliding down to the floor he pressed his head on the door. Closing his eyes he reach out thru the force. He was searching for her but he couldn't feel her. She was hiding from him, she didn't want him to feel how she felt. He who would understand how she was feeling, every emotion.

Ben understood her. Ben… he listened to her cry herself quietly to sleep. He sat at her door unmoving. Ben waited for her to need him.

 **thanks for reading and all the reviews! i love hearing what yall have to say. sorry about any mistakes i dont have beat.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rey awoke to noise coming from outside her door. The deep rumble of Kylo Ren speaking to a higher pitch voice. He was giving orders to the other person.

She got out of her bed and went to the door to listen.

"When can we expect her to be up?" a flowing soft voice asks, Rey assumes it is a women.

"I don't know. We were out late at that dinner party last night. But in the mean time you can set up the Empress's day. There are a few things she needs to do today. Now wright this all down." Kylo orders. Rey can just picture him make a mental list and ticking it off on his fingers. "She needs to be taken to any shop she wishes to get anything she needs. She already has formal clothing in her closet, but she will need regular clothing and shoes and all the extras. I will leave you to help her with all of that. She also must be ready by noon for lunch with-"

She looked to the door next to her bathroom. A closet full of clothes for her? She left the door knowing she would find out what she was doing for the rest of the day once she left the safety of her room.

Opening the door she gasped, the walk in closet was filled with clothes of all different colors and fabrics. Rey ran her fingers across the closes dress, it felt delicate between her fingers. She wonder how they made all these clothes so fast! These were all for her… she never owned anything so nice in her life. She flipped through her new wardrobe looking for the simplest thing. In the very back she found a beautiful pale yellow dress. She slipped it over her body, it fell perfectly on her. The dress had thin straps and the hem brushed the floor. It had a V-neck line that was modest and beaded with little yellow beads. It wasn't tight on her in anyway.

It was a new day. She told herself as she washed her face, cleaning off the left over make up.

And while Kylo may have a list of things for her to do today but she also had her own list. She needed to get into contact with General Leia. She was sure word already got to them about her engagement to the Supreme Leader. She needed to clear the air with that. And she needed to get those prisoners out. She would set them free somehow.

Today is a new day, a day where she didn't kill an innocent woman. A day she didn't splatter blood across a man who love that woman she kill. A day where the darkness was not going to take over her. A day she would keep her emotions in check.

With that thought Rey took a deep breath and unlocked the door of her room. Opening the door the first sight that greeted her was not Kylo Ren, like she wanted, it was a women. A smiling woman that was dressed nicely with a screen in her hand. No doubt with a list of things for Rey to do today. Her hair was done in a bun on the top of her head, it was brown with a few visible grays here and there. She bowed her head to Rey.

"Good morning Lady Rey. I am Esther, your assistant per Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's wishes. I have a list of things the Supreme Leader wishes for you to do today." She say looking down at the screen.

"Where is he?" Rey questions the woman. "He was just here I heard him, where is he?"

Rey was desperate to see him, she wasn't completely sure why but she felt empty. She felt unbalanced. She could feel herself getting irritated when the women didn't answer her right away. She took a deep breath. She won't let her anger get to her today, the darkness would not win today.

"The Supreme Leader said he would be back this afternoon." she replied. She was calm even with Rey giving her a not so nice glair.

"Did he say where he was going to be?" Rey tapped her foot on the floor. She wanted to see Kylo Ren. No she wanted to see Ben, she wanted to talk about last night. She was ready to talk about it with him.

"He just said he would be back later, but we have a few things to do thing morning before you can see him. The sooner we get things done the sooner you can see him." Esther explains to her like she was a child! A child! "And you will need a jacket, it's a little chilly this morning."

Rey did not like this woman already. She was being treated like a child, she was not a child. She was engaged to the Supreme Leader!

Her anger must have shown on her face because Esther gave her a pointed look.

"Grab a jacket and come down stairs, breakfast is ready for you." Esther orders walking down to the kitchen leaving Rey standing there angry and confused. Why would Kylo have this woman be her assistant? She had little respect for her, ordering her around like a child. Rey got a coat from her closet and shoved her feet into her boots, not wanting to wear those heel again and grabbed her lightsaber.

She stomped down the stairs to get some food. She past the halo in the middle of the living room, looking at it she had an idea. Going over to it she started to fidget with the halo, she was going to call Kylo Ren.

"Yes how can I help you?" A droid voice came over the com link.

"Connect me to the Supreme Leader Please. Tell him it's Rey." Rey listened to Esther in the kitchen while the droid connected her to Kylo. His image appeared on the halo, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Rey?" his voice comes through. This alerted Esther, who hurried out of the kitchen.

"Kylo," Rey Breathed. She took in his face, his eyes where dark, he was angry about something. This made her nervous. Why was she nervous? It was only Kylo, he cared about her, and he would never hurt her.

"Supreme Leader! I am so sorry! I hope we did not interrupt your meeting!" Esther said hastily. Kylo waves her hand at her.

"It's fine Esther. Leave us. Something is obviously distressing the Empress. It must be of great importance to interrupt my meeting." he scolded looking at Rey. Esther bowed her head and ducked out of the room. She looked into his dark brown eyes searching for Ben, hoping he would be right under the surface, but he wasn't, she only saw Kylo Ren. A very upset Kylo Ren. Rey didn't shrink back, Rey stood tall in front of this man. A man she was trying to change, a man she was going to marry.

"What is it Rey?" he sighs brushing his hair back. He examined her, the corners of her mouth were turned down and her eyes were dark, darker then he had ever seen them. She stood tall but he could see that she was displeased and anxiousness. He reached out to feel her, the force around her was different… it was darker. She was still unbalanced from last night, her resentment oozed out across the bond.

"I heard you this morning, why did you leave so quickly? Why did you leave me with this woman? She has no respect for me and has been talking to me like I am a child!" she demanded to know. Her anger took over quickly, he noted. This was very unlike Rey.

"I had a very important meeting this morning. Esther is a good woman, I trust her to take care of you while I am gone today." Kylo sighs. Rey needed to meditate, he wondered if she had ever been taught how to meditate the proper way.

"Why didn't you take me with you!? How could you trust her and how can I trust her!? I don't know her!" Rey snaps at him. She did not like the way this was going. Feeling her anger take control again made her uncomfortable. This was not something she was used to.

"You locked yourself in your room! What did you want me to do?! Pick the lock, throw you over my shoulder and drag you here!?" rage bubbled up in Kylo. She was angry at him for her own actions. He couldn't control her, something he loved and hated about her.

Hux walked into the hallway were Kylo was talking to Rey on a hand held halo. He tapped his foot on the floor.

"We are all waiting for you Supreme Leader Ren," he spoke. Kylo turned to look at him, more anger bubbled up. Rey's imbalance was Hux's fault, if he didn't bring that girl to the party things would have been deferent.

Rey heard Hux's voice threw the com link. Hate surged through her body.

"Yes I understand General." Kylo tossed over his shoulder at Hux, turning back to Rey. "You are just going to have to trust me for now, I will back by this afternoon. Listen to Esther she will help you."

"No! I don't want to listen to her! She talks to me like I am a little kid!" Rey yells. A smirk crosses Hux face. It seems the soon to be empress is as immature as Ren. He could use that.

"You are acting like one, Rey! You will do as I say! I will be back later, until then just do the things I have left for you to do!" he boomed over the halo causing Rey to shrink back a little. "I have to go." he says calmer this time seeing her lip quiver. He could see tears pooling in her eyes. She rapidly blinked them away before they could fall.

"Yes supreme leader." she bows at the waist as the link disconnects. His heart sank, she never called him by his title. She was hurting he could feel it. He should have known, he should have been there for her.

"It seems that Lady Rey is almost as childish as you are Ren," Hux chimed. "Your choice in a wife does not seem to be as good as you thought." Kylo turns to head back to the meeting.

"If my choice was a mistake, then the woman you brought last night must have been an utter disappointment. She was no match for the Empress, couldn't even hold a candle to her. Pathetic." he mocked leaving Hux in the hallway he returned to the meeting with Rey on his mind.

 **once again thanks for all the reviews! sorry this is a short chapter and Rey is a little ooc. i feel that the way this story is going this new Rey is a only going be here for a short while. i'm trying to get her back to balance cool Rey but she needs some help but Rey will be back! sorry about spelling and all that. no beta.**


	6. Chapter 6

A child… was she acting like a child? Yes, she was. Bantha droppings. Kylo was right she was acting childish. Rey needed to change her mind set, something in her was changing and she didn't like it. She needed to meditate but Esther gave her no time. She handed her food and a cup of something she called coffee and they were out the door.

Esther dragged Rey to a hundreds different place insisting she needed all of these things that Rey felt she did not need at all. She got lots of shoes she never wanted to wear, and bags and jewels she didn't want, along with new underwear and things she called bras. They were basically fancy chest bindings in Rey's mind. The only thing she was remotely interested in where the training clothes and normal day to day clothing they got. Pants! Rey missed wearing pants. Dresses were nice and all but she preferred pants way more. Everything they bought was sent to the hotel to be put in her room.

Rey was taken to a small nice café where there was a table full of women waiting for her. They were all close in age to her, dressed nicely and eager to talk to her.

"These woman are here for you to pick from." Esther whispers to her. Rey give her a puzzled look.

"What like slaves?" she asks. Esther give a small laugh shaking her head.

"No my lady, they are here to be your hand maidens," when Rey didn't understand what she was saying she explained. "They will be like helpers for you, friends, and protectors. They get paid to serve you. The Supreme Leader told me you would be needing hand maidens, to help keep you busy while he is at meetings."

Rey's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. To keep her busy. He said she would rule by his side! Not be a delicate little queen to decorate his arm and throne room. She had to be in those meeting to help the rebellion.

She sat down at a small table away from the woman so she could talk with them one on one. She wanted to get this done quickly.

The first girl was a 20 year old from the Hoth system she lived on the 3rd planet, it was mostly a snow covered planet that wasn't covered in snow 3 months out of there 14 month orbit, she was from a well off family but explained how she didn't like the cold waist land she lived it. She was a trained fighter and a pilot. Her name was Noelle and Rey liked her. Esther put a check by her name.

The next two women Rey didn't like at all they got X's by their names.

The fourth girl was Natalyn! The woman that had invited her to Naboo, a check went by her name before Rey even talked to her. Natalyn was trained in politics and trained with all kinds of weapons when she was younger. Rey noted that she was one of two women that didn't look similar to her, all the others had hair color close to Rey's and they were all close in height to her, with eye colors that ranged from hazel to dark brown.

"Esther, why do they all look similar to me?" Rey whispers.

"To protect you. If there is ever and attempt on your life you can have a decoy go as you and you would be a hand maiden. Queens have been doing this for hundreds of years." she explains.

"Oh… and this is Ren's idea?" she asks. Esther nods her head as the next woman sits down.

This one looked a lot like her. She even had freckles across her nose. She was from Yavin 13, one of the three inhabitable moons to Yavin, she was perfect look alike and a trained fighter in many weapons and a good shot with a blaster. While Rey thought that it was weird how she looked like her, she also liked her. She got a check by her name, which was Siena.

Rey talked to 6 other women, of which only two got checks by their names. Aella and Lola were their names and they were from the same system, the Corellia system but different planets. Both perfect shots and amazing pilots.

Rey sent away all the others, she thought five hand maidens was enough. She joined them at the lager table. The only one that didn't have features like her was Natalyn, her head of blond hair set her apart from the rest.

"Ladies, I am grateful to you all for your willingness to serve me. As you know this will be no easy task, you will hardly see your families and personal time will be very limited. I understand if you wish to change your mind, now is the time to do so." Rey pause for anyone to speak up. None of them did. "Good I look forward to getting to know you all. You have one week to get everything in order, say good bye to your families and pack your belongings. The coordinates will be sent to you at the end of the week. I will see you all then." Rey give them a soft smile, standing to leave. She was eager to get back to the hotel.

"Yes my lady, thank you." the five women said in unison. This stopped Rey briefly, she was never going to get used to that. They all stood and bowed to her as she left.

Esther took Rey back to the hotel, where she was told she had some time to relax, before she had to be ready for lunch with the arms dealers. Perfect. She could use that time to get in touch with General Organa and possibly set the contained Rebels free.

Once back in her room she was left alone, she had swiped a halo off one of the tables in her mini living room. She dug around in her bathroom until she found a few hair pins that she could use. She start to modify the halo so that her call couldn't be traced. Once she had fixed it to her desire, she looked for Leia's personal code. She found it and connected, an empty halo came up. No one was on the screen but she could hear them.

"Attention Resistance, this is Rey of Jakku. I need to speak with General Organa. It is important." Rey spoke hoping Leia would come on the screen. Instead a man came into view.

"This is Commander Poe Dameron. You traitor! How dare you contact us!" the man yells at her. This was the man Finn said was the best pilot in the Resistance, BB-8's master. He was loud.

"Commander, I need to talk to the General. I don't know how much time I have, please!" she begs Poe. She knew that Esther would be back soon with someone to dress her and do her hair and makeup. She needed to hurry.

"I don't think she wants to spea-" Poe started but was pushed out of the way. Leia popped up on her screen.

"Rey!? Rey we heard about betraying us and that you are going to marry Kylo Ren. What happened!? Chewie said you went to get Ben but never came back!" Leia questions, she looked older then the last time Rey saw her.

"Yes I did but he asked me to join him and I saw an opportunity to help you. I was the one that got them to stop firing at the transport ships and to not follow you. I have a plan… well I have part of a plan." Rey states. She wonder if Finn was okay.

"Well tell me your plan." Leia says sternly.

"I'm going to get Ben back, secretly set up a republic and convince him that it will only help our rule. That's about as far as I got. Oh and we have some prisoners on the Supremacy. I'm not sure who but I'm going to get them out too." she explains her crappy plan, and Poe showed up behind the general.

"It's Finn and Rose!" he exclaims. "They were on that ship to shut down the tracker! You have to get them out! They hate Finn, he is a Traitor to the First Order. They'll kill him!" Rey doesn't hide her surprise, of course Finn would be the prisoner.

"Finn, I will get them out before anything happens. I gave strict orders for them not to be killed." she promises. She would save Finn, he was her first friend.

"That is a half-assed plan you've got and it's a plan that will take a lot of time. Setting up a government takes time, Rey." Leia says.

"That's why I need your help. You know more than I ever will, I need you to tell me how to make this work. I can't do this alone, please… I need help." Rey begged. Leia sighs.

"I will send Poe with someone to help you and he can pick up Finn and Rose but Rey we can't do much, we have no money and the only ships we have are the little transports ships and the Falcon."

"I can send you money! I'll send some with Poe and Finn. I can help you. Send me someone who knows politics, female. Kylo is making me have handmaidens I can get her in as one and she can help me from the inside." Leia nods her head. Poe had already left the picture, getting things ready for his trip no doubt.

"Yes of course he would make you do that. You know being considered a traitor now, he would want you have decoys. I know just who to send. Thank you. We will find ways to keep in contact." Leia says. "Rey, what are you going to do about Marring Kylo Ren? Are you going to hold off as long as possible and then get away? Or what? You can't marry him."

"I will marry him. I think I love your son, General." Rey replied to the Generals many questions.

"Rey, Ben is gone. My son is gone, replaced by Kylo Ren." Leia sighs. Sadness and acceptance showed on her face. She truly believed her baby boy was gone. Snoke killed the light inside of him, made him into the monster that he was today.

"You're wrong." Rey pulled the sad mother from her thoughts. "Ben Solo lives. He is lost but he is there, hidden under the mask that is Kylo Ren. He killed Snoke to save me! He cares about me, I think he loves me." Rey felt like he loved her. He did yell at her this morning but she was acting like a child. He was always very patience with her, from the very beginning. Ben loved her, she was sure.

"Ben, he took the shot that killed everyone on the bridge and almost killed me too. The light in him is gone, I can't feel it anymore. Rey please don't tie your life to his." she begged.

"There is light in him I can feel it. I see it in his eyes. Leia, Ben needs you, he needs us to help him get back to the light. Trust me, Ben Solo is alive." Rey insisted. Ben loved his mother, she didn't know what Leia was talking about with the shot on the bridge but she didn't think Ben could have taken that shot.

"Alright, I will trust you. Be careful Rey, the dark side can be overwhelming. Don't lose yourself in your act and may the force be with you." Leia says as the halo disconnects just as Esther knocks on her door.

Rey quickly threw the halo on to her now made bed and opened the door. Esther came in leading a women with blue hair dressed in a white knee length skirt and a pink top. She was carrying a big silver case, which she took into the bathroom. She then went into Rey's closet.

"This is Misha, she will be your stylist. She will get you ready for all important events from now on. Let's hurry up, the Supreme Leader will be here soon." Esther says looking at her screen pad. Esther ducked her head into the closet. "Her lunch is with the arms dealer, so she needs to look strong." and with that Esther left the room.

Rey went into her closet to get dressed in whatever Misha picked out for her. What she picked out was a form fitting black dress that stopped a few inch above her knees, long sleeves with V-neckline that made Rey feel so exposed. She paired it with red pumps and matching red jewelry.

"Perfect. Now time for makeup." Misha says roughly, her English wasn't the best. She pulled Rey into the bathroom and starts on her hair and makeup. She put her hair up into an elegant bun leaving a few shorter strands out to frame her face. Then Misha did her makeup, Rey noted that it looked almost the same as the night before only instead of gold on her eyes it was silver. Misha ran back into her closet and was digging around in the bags of things Rey had gotten that morning. She came out with a clutch for her, when Rey heard the front door open.

She abandoned Misha and the clutch rushing out to the entry way. She got excited and hopeful, a grin spread across her face as she saw Ben's tall form come in the door, his back was to her. Of course he was dressed in black with is cape, his hair was devilish as if he had run his fingers threw it a hundred time already. Rey wanted to run her fingers threw his hair. She had missed him, she felt better now with him near. Balanced. She could feel the force around him, she felt his light, the light he was always trying to snuff out. She wanted to be closer to him.

The sound of her heels on the tile alerted him of her presents. He turned to look at her, she was beautiful. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. Her eyes were bright, she was happy to see him even though he had just yelled at her a few hours earlier. His heart fluttered, he didn't get many smiles these days.

The morning meeting had been awful, boring and just annoying in general. At every chance Hux made little digs about Rey and himself. Kylo was so tempted to throw him across the room more than once. But he didn't, he need Hux to run the military side of the First Order while he worked on the political stuff. Snoke never did any of it. No one was 100% sure what he did with his time. Kylo wanted to be more involved with the political side so nothing slipped thru his fingers.

Fingers… Rey brushed hers against his own gloved ones. She smiled up at him.

"Hello," she breathed. He gave her a small smile, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Hey," his voice was husky and low, it sent shivers down her spine.

"How was your meeting?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to talk about that. He just wanted to be with her.

"Supreme Leader, everything is ready for you. Lunch with the arms dealers is going to start in 30 minutes." Esther says gesturing to his room. He nods his head, pulling Rey with him to his room.

"Sir is that really proper? You aren't married yet…" she starts. He looks at her. Esther was so old fashion.

"It's fine." he says stiffly. He didn't care if it wasn't proper, this was the modern age. And he missed Rey. He dragged her into her room, there were clothes laid out on a chair for him to change into. Letting go of her hand he started take off his gloves and cape. Rey wondered his room. He left his screen pad on his night stand and that's about it. His room was much like her own, un-personal.

"How was your day," Kylo asks her taking off his shirt. Rey turns to answer him before gasping and truing back around to face the wall. "Rey, you have already seen me shirtless."

"I know but still…" she mumbles. He sighs turning his back to her to finish taking off his clothes. "It was fine. Esther dragged me to a hundred shops… we got a ton of things that I really think aren't necessary. I mean do I really need to be all dressed up all the time? It's not like I'm going to be seen but lots of people on the Supremacy." she says sitting on his bed still looking away from him.

"Rey we are not going to be in space as much as you think. We are going to be doing more political things than anything else, visiting planets and being here on Corucant." he tells her tucking his button up shirt into his pants.

"Oh. I see." she turned to watch him. He was working the top button of his white shirt. His long fingers were fumbling with the tiny button. She got up off the bed and went to him.

"Let me help you." She gently removed his hands and fastened the top button for him.

Ben's Adams apple bobbed. She was so close. So lovely. she smelled like wild flowers and fresh bread. Their eyes met, his softened and hers twinkled. She glanced down at his parted lips and back at his eyes. Nerves fluttered in her stomach. She had never kiss anyone before. She could feel his nerves as well, she guessed that he had never kissed anyone either.

He gulped.

Rey was holding her breath.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. She let out a small gasp. His lips were warm and soft. She let her hands slide from the collar of his shirt to the nape of his neck. His hair was soft too. Ben took hold of her waist and pulled her closer. They're kiss became firmer, hungrier and hotter. Rey could feel herself melting into Ben. The way his lips moved with her, the way he was holding her, she could feel his love for her, she knew he loved her. That he was capable of love still.

A knock came at the door. The two jumped apart, though they did nothing wrong. Rey smoothed her dress and answered the door. Misha was there holding out the clutch with Esther right behind her.

"It's time to go," Esther said trying to get through the door. Rey snatched the bag from Misha and shut the door on the two women, locking it and tossing the useless bag onto the bed.

The two of them hadn't spent much time together, well they had been together, but never truly alone. Rey just wanted a few minutes with him, like when she was on Ahch-Too. The peacefulness of the force bond that shut everyone out. When all that could be heard was their breathing and the words that they spoke.

She turned back to Ben, he had finished putting on his tie and was shrugging on his suit coat. He had a blush a crosses his cheeks. Rey had the same blush. Turning her attention to his clothing helped distract her from looking at his mouth again. She like the white shirt on him, it made him seem warmer and brought out his dark brown eyes. He had a hint of a smile on his face as he strolled into the bathroom, she followed. Ben was standing in front of the mirror running a brush threw his ebony hair trying to tame it. Rey let out a small laugh, Ben's hair was not doing what he wanted it to do.

Hearing her laugh he tossed the brush back on the counter and turned to her. Her smile was radiant and to his surprise she had smile lines around her eyes.

"You think it's funny?" he smiles back at her. She arched an eyebrow.

"Don't you? I mean you have the galaxy at your feet and an army at your fingertips but your hair is the wildest thing in your life." she laughs leaning against the door frame. He takes two long strides towards her and grabs her by her waist. Her eyes were wide with surprise, looking up at him she could see a smirk on the corner of his mouth.

"No, you are the wildest thing in my life Rey." he placed an uneasy kiss on her forehead. His body was tense, like he was afraid of doing something wrong.

His eyes were pleading with hers to accept him. Even though she had choose him, he could still feel that something was off between them. He wanted to feel loved and to be wanted by someone that understood him. He wanted Rey to be his whole heartedly but he sensed that she wasn't. Part of her was somewhere else. with the traitor FN-2187 and the rest of the rebellion he let live for her.

"Ben? When was the last time you saw your Mother?" she was hesitant. This was a dangerous question she was asking, she knew that, he knew that.

A whirlwind of emotions crossed his face: confusion, anger, sadness, hurt, longing. He released her and stepped away. He reached out, calling his saber from where it was sitting on a table. He tucked it into a hidden pocket in his coat.

"I haven't seen that woman since the day she left me with Skywalker," he choked out, trying to hide his hurt and sadness. Rey was at his side resting her hand on his upper arm. She wanted to comfort him.

"Maybe you should…"

"NO," Ben yelled yanking his arm from her grip. Esther banged on the door, insisting that they had to leave that very second. Ben put his large hand on the middle of Rey's back pushing her towards the door. She went to open the door but he grabbed her forearm stopping her.

"Don't ever bring up my mother again, Sweetheart," he hissed in her ear. She bore her eyes into his. He thought his mother was dead, he saw that TIE fighter hit the bridge where she was. He knew she wouldn't make it. He watched and then shot the fighter into a million pieces. His mother was dead.

"Don't call me sweetheart," she fumed. Her words shook him, Ben stared at her. She sounded like his mother when she would yell at his father to stop calling her that. While he stared at her, she pulled her arm free and opened the door to a very upset Esther. Rey strutted out of the room stopping to wait for him at the main door. Esther rushed them out the door telling them how they were going to be late.

Ben and Rey walked down the hall together in silence. They didn't speak another word to each other for the rest of the day. Both hating every second of silence that passed between them.

 **thanks for waiting! sorry i'm in the middle of moving and stuff. enjoy!:)**

 **PS longest chapter so far! no wonder it took me even longer!**

 **Review** **! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rey sat crossed legged on her plush bed. She was trying to meditate and was failing.

 _Breathe…_

 _Feel the force around you. Think about the balance, the light, the dark, and everything in between._

 _Breathe._

The sound of her heart pounds in her ears. It was a slow and steady beat.

 _Ben's heart beats is faster than my own… why is that? Is it because he is in a constant state of angry and anxiousness. Even when he is angry at me, he has an air about him that makes him almost enthralling. Like though I know he is mad at me I still don't want to stay away. I feel wanted, whole, balanced. Do I love him? Is this what love feels like?_

 _Damn. Meditate Rey!_

Her heart rate increased with her thoughts of Ben. She just couldn't focuses on anything thing else. His face kept flashing in her mind, their argument about his mother fresh.

They hardly said two words to each other at the luncheon which General Hux noted and was happy about. The rest of Rey's day was spent at the hotel while he went to another meeting leaving her behind. Esther didn't leave her alone for very long though. She had a list of improvements for her to work on, such as chewing with her mouth closed and walking in her extremely tall shoes with long dresses that dragged on the floor. Rey also got a much needed political lesson on the First Order and ranking of troops. She had been given a data pad full of info about everything First Order. The information in it would help her take them down, it would save the Resistance, her friends. She then demanded to speak to Phasma, whom she made tell her everything about the prisoners. Phasma only told her one thing she didn't know and that was that BB-8 was captured as well. The cute little droid got fitted with a restraining bolt and was waiting to be reprogramed. Rey put a stop to that right away telling Phasma to bring her the droid unchanged first thing in the morning. She would get Finn and Rose free soon. After her lonely dinner she had set out to meditate.

And that's where she was at now. Holed up in her room trying to think of anything but Ben Solo.

 _BREATHE!_

She furrowed her brows and squeezed her eyes tight. Her hands became fist, she was not relaxed. Sighing she threw her body back landing in her oversized pile of pillows. Her skin grew hot, her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

 _We kissed, then said ten words to each other and had a fight! My first kiss! With a man I can't go 20 minutes without angering! He may care about me but his temper is still short. How are we going to make this work? How am I going to make this work!?_

Rey covered her eyes with her hands. She didn't know what she was going to do, Bens temper was going to make it hard for her to push new ideas on him. He was soft with her for the most part but things were different now. She needed be cleverer with her approach on certain subjects.

Removing her hands from her eyes she looked at the clock on her table next to her bed, it was late. It was long passed the time she had dinner and she was feeling hungry. She could make it till morning without food, her many hungry years on Jakku made sure of it but she thought why not! The kitchen down stairs was full of food and no one was going to make her pay for it.

Rolling off the oversize bed she slipped a robe on over the thin fabric of her night gown. She left her slippers behind so she could enjoy the luxury of the soft carpet between her toes. Leaving her room she felt the coolness of the marble floor and heard the soft patting sound of her feet. She tiptoed passed Bens open door.

 _Odd, why would Ben sleep with his door open?_

The silly train of her robe follows her down the stairs makings a faint sound. From her place on the steps she could see the halo was on, playing some nonsense program, and that the light in the kitchen was on as well. Feeling the delicate carpet on her feet she quietly made her way to the light. Peeking around the corner she could see Ben moving around the kitchen preparing something that smelled amazing.

Rey lend her body against the wall fixated on watching him doing something so… so ordinary. She found it interesting that he even knew how to cook but she guessed that it had to have something to do with his time training as a Jedi. She watched as he carefully flipped whatever he was cooking on the stove on to a plate.

Finished with what he was doing he turned around with his plate of food, he stopped when he saw her. He tensioned as he took in her slender frame watching him from the door way. She had a look of amusement on her face and even though she wasn't smiling he could see the smile lines near her eyes. She was wrapped in a dark blue robe which she left open exposing her light blue gown underneath, her feet were bare and her hair hung loose around her shoulders framing her clean face. He hadn't seen her without makeup in two days. He had missed the freckles that crossed her face, the natural blush of her cheeks and her perfectly pink lips.

Ah how he loved kissing those lips today. Ben had next to no experience with women. He never had the time nor did he care. But Rey… gods Rey was beautiful inside and out. She just glowed with this confidence that she knew what she was doing with her life. Whereas he had the slightest idea. The light always prominent in her features. He was drawn to it even though he knew it would not help him.

His lips parted as he looked at her. She gave him a smirk, feeling a little more assurance in herself. The way he looked at her, drinking in the sight of her made her feel powerful. Rey raked her eyes up and down his body. He was wearing black pants the hung low on his hips and an open black silk robe that unlike her own did not drag on the ground behind him. His chest was bear and this time she didn't shy away from it. Ben's dark brown eyes were wide with surprise, his hands gripping his plate.

"Well, well, it looks like I'm not the only one in the mood for a late night snack." she said coyly sauntering towards him. She wasn't going to lie his food smelled amazing and she wanted to take it right off his plate. He looked down at the sandwiches and back to her.

"Uh…" was all his brain could come up with at the moment. He wasn't used to this. Her being here.

Rey was close enough to reach out and touch him. She decided to be bold and do just that. Walking in a circle around Ben she traced her finger tips across his body, starting at his shoulder gliding across the tight muscles on his back and around to his chest where she stopped in front of him. His whole body was stiff, his jaw slack, and eyes wide. He was nervous. Rey gives him a smirk, she liked this feeling of being in control.

"So what did you make?" she eyes his plate. He had three sandwiches stacked on top of each other, each with grill marks and a gooey golden substance coming out of it.

"Um, Grilled Cheese," he states coming to his senses. He like the feeling of her hand on his bare skin. "Do you want to share with me?" he tried not to look down… her night gown was not form fitting but it was low cut exposing her soft flesh. If she stood in just the right way he was sure he'd be able to see everything. He keeps his eyes on her face.

"Yes please!" a dazzling smile crossed her face. She removed her dainty hand from his chest and grabbed his arm dragging him to the living room. She sat on the sofa in front of the halo, tucking her legs under her. He sat next to her leaning back and balancing the plate on the arm rest. She reached over his body, one hand on his thigh supporting her weight and the other snatching a sandwich off his plate. Taking what she wanted she sat back and took a bite, she let out a little moan of pleaser at the taste of the food he made.

Ben's whole body was stiff, he was holding his breathe.

 _Gods, she has no idea what she's doing to me._ Ben though. So many different inappropriate things were running threw his head but he just took his own sandwich off the plate and ate quietly.

This was not the first time today that they sat together in silent but this time it wasn't hated. The sounds of their chewing filled the room and the lite hum of the halo. They had both finished their first sandwich and Ben took the last one and split it in half. Rey took it happily.

Rey watched Bens face, the faint glow from the halo casting shadows across it. His body wasn't facing her. He sat perfectly straight forward, while she sat facing him.

"This is amazing. When did you learn to cook?" she asks with food in her mouth before remembering what Esther told her about talking with her mouth full. Ben quickly swallowed to answer her.

"I'm not sure… I feel like I've always known how. I mean growing up… with everything… I just know how." he stumbled, he didn't want to talk about it.

His father, His mother, Uncle Chewie, Uncle Luke… they were his childhood, they taught him everything, they were his past that he wanted to forget. He hated to think about it, thinking about his past, his family gave him mixed feelings. Anger, anger was always there when he thought about his family, disappointment and abandonment. His parents left him with Luke. Not that he didn't like Uncle Luke at the time but Luke became standoffish, he acted differently towards Ben in that time he was at the Jedi Temple. The other students could feel their masters uneasy with Ben so they all stayed away, isolating him. He tried to convince his mother to let him come home, even begged his father to take him with him on whatever stupid smuggling excursion he was going on. Both told him that he need to stay with Luke and learn to be a Jedi. He was alone. Ben hated them for that.

Not wanting to think about it anymore he focused on her.

"You know you never did tell me how your day was this afternoon," Ben's husky voice said. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She had finished eating and was resting her chin in her hand on the back of the sofa. He noted that a quick flash of anger crossed her but it was gone as quick as it came.

"I don't think that was entirely my fault, wouldn't you agree?" a hint of a smile on her full lips. It was not entirely her fault but things would have been different if she didn't bring up his mother. In his mind it was all her fault. Things were going so well until she asked that stupid question.

"Well I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree," was all he said. He started to relax, leaning back he puts both of his arms on the back of the sofa making his fingertips brush the arm she had rest on there as well. "But how was your day, _sweetheart_?" he puts extra emphasis on the word sweetheart. He was still wounded by their argument and the way she sounded like his mother really dug deep. She furrows her brows, this time not hiding the anger.

"It was fine."

"That's all I get? Three syllables?" he turns his body more towards hers. He stroked his fingers up her arm then back down, he could feel goosebumps on her bare skin. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Fine, I had a pleasant morning and crappy afternoon. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she snaps, pulling her arm back away from his touch. She missed his warmth the moment she pulled away. She felt her anger was justified. What she said was 100% true.

"No, of course not." he moves closer to her, till their legs are brushing against each other. "Tell me about your morning. Did you pick out handmaidens?"

He had made a list for Esther of women that looked like Rey the night before. That was a long night for him. Ben sat outside her door all night waiting for her to need him, to call out for him, anything but she didn't. He figured that she was used to crying alone at night, he had a feeling that she had been doing it for as long as she was on that waist land they called a planet. Her deadbeat parents sold her for drinking money and she had been alone ever since, but she wasn't anymore. He was here for her. He wanted to be with her, help her.

He was worried for her safety, he knew she would be wanted by the resistance and others no doubt. He himself was wanted too. Kylo Ren was a killer and wanted for many different things, he was sure Rey, as his soon to be wife, would be a target to get back at him. Body guards and decoys were very necessary in his mind. Her safety was extremely important to him.

"Yes I did. I was very glad to see Natalyn there. I think I'm going to really enjoy her company. The other girls were nice too. One girl looked just like me! It was weird." Rey tells him, pushing her anger aside. There was no reason for her to be upset with him. She needed to let it go if things were ever going to work out between them.

 _Don't sweat the small things_ , she told herself. _You have bigger things to worry about right now._

"Can I ask something of you?" letting go of her anger she took his hand in hers playing with his fingers. He wasn't wearing his gloves, she ran her figure tips across his long pale ones stopping at his clean cut nails. She could see the hair on his arm rise up and goosebumps form underneath.

"Yes, of course, anything you wish," the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He had no idea what she was going demand of him and yet he had willingly agreed. He was eager to please her after everything that happened today.

She watched their hands intertwine, not daring to meet his eyes. She feared he would see her true intent. He watched her closely, waiting for her request. She took a deep breath.

"I wish to speak to the rebel prisoners, tomorrow." his hand tightened around her small one.

A million thoughts ran thru his mind. Was she going to leave him, help them get way and go with them, was this all just a plot to gain his trust and then kill him. Would Rey do that to him? Would she just leave him? Was she running back to that traitor? If she did he would tear this galaxy apart looking for them, for her. He wasn't sure he could let her go after everything. He defiantly love this stupid girl from nowhere.

 _Play it cool_ , he told himself.

She finally glanced up at him.

"Of course, that's prefect," he said to her surprise.

 _No way it would be this easy,_ she thinks.

"Really?" she says hopefully.

"Yes, I was planning of interrogating them tomorrow anyway," he quickly lies. He could see in her eyes she was planning something. She looked hopeful, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Rey was planning something behind his back, she wasn't with him. "We can go together, show off our power. Maybe even let one of them go running back to the pathetic little rebel group you insisting on saving, so they will all know of our combined power."

He watched all the blood leave her face and the hope leave her eyes. He was right, she wasn't whole heartedly with him. Her heart was back with the resistance, with her friends, with the memory of his mother. Or so he thought. Perhaps Rey had been in contact with his mother recently which would make sense why she even brought her up.

Kylo reached out to feel his mother's force signature. He found it quickly, it was unmistakably her. He would know her anywhere. His mother was alive! A wave of awe washed over him. Of course she would survive, that women to stubborn to die without finishing what she started.

"I can handle them myself, Be-Kylo." she quickly corrects herself. She need to be alone with them to get them out.

"Of course you can darling, but I'd prefer to be with you. You don't have a lot of experience extracting information from others" he removed his hand from hers cupping her cheek in it, tracing his thumb over her freckled skin. He lifted her face so their eyes could meet. Her eyes dances with fire, anger, and fear. "And after what happened last night with Hux's slut, we should probably have you take it easy with the dark side. We don't want you to be unbalanced again."

Yes he meant to hurt Rey with his unkind words. He needed to be alone, for more than one reason. He was holding in his fear and rage, hiding his emotions from her.

She tore her eyes from his as they pooled with tears. She didn't not want to feel weak in front of him. Her emotions washed over her, she could feel a tear escape. Rey quickly stood up pulling herself away from an unsurprised Kylo Ren. She thought she was ready to talk about it but she could feel him taunting her, he knew she was weak, emotional, out of balance. She turned away from him.

"Yes of course, my lord. You are correct." Rey held back more tears as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Excuse me, I am feeling tired, good night."

He watched her swiftly walk up the stairs to her room where she quietly closed the door. Kylo knew what he needed to do, he paged Phasma. She was on the Supremacy running everything while he and Hux were on Corucant. It would take her 30 minutes to get down here, in the meantime he set up the holographic key board so he could get some work done.

The Supreme Leader was setting up a tour of sorts. He wanted to visit all of the system under his control, meet their leaders and keep them under his power. He knew it would take him a long time to visit them all but he was willing to take the time to do it if it insured his rule. He sent massages to the leaders he planned on visiting in the next few months.

Kylo's thoughts turned back to the girl upstairs. Knowing she was planning something, possibly his down fall, terrified him. He loved that silly, dazzling, foolish girl. This hurt him more than he would like to admit. He wanted Rey all for himself, that traitor didn't deserve her. Did she love him? He knew that Rey cared about feeble traitor. She and FN2187 were friends, but did she love him the way that Kylo loved her. Did Rey love him, could she love someone like Kylo Ren? Yes she agreed to marry him but was that part of her plan. There were moments where he thought she loved him. He thought he could feel thru their bond that she loved him back. Neither of them has said that they love each other yet. They hardly had the time to talk to each other with all the events, meetings and fighting they have been dealing with.

He would fix that! Kylo Ren had a brilliant idea to change that. Which means he would have even more to do tonight. He would tell Rey that he loved her and hopefully get an idea of what she was planning.

And with that he continued his work after sending a quick massage to the best ring seller on Corucant.

 **sorry it took so long to update! this chapter was a little harder for me and i moved! just to clear up what happened to Holdo was killed in the first chapter. Rey ordered them to shoot the main ship... so she died. we will see some Finn and Rose in the next chapter. love you guys! please review! it makes me excited to see that yall read my writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ben watched her pace in front of him. He and Rey were in the living room waiting for Phasma to show up with the prisoners. Rey was nervous, he knew because her anxiety was filling the whole room it was hard to ignore. But otherwise she kept their bond very much closed. She was hiding things from him, which was fine because now he had things to hide from her as well.

Rey stopped in front of where he was sitting in the big arm chair he claimed as a throne, tugged on the hem of her dress. Ben had her stylist come in early to get Rey ready. He wanted to prove a point to the rebels and to her. She was dressed in a one shoulder black dress that had mesh covered cut outs across her toned tummy, thighs and back but still covering all the important parts. Her make-up was dark making her eyes look lighter and her hair was piled on her head with jewels in it. He was impress with how quickly she had gotten used to walking in high heels. He was sure it was not an easy task, in how tall her shoes were.

She glanced at him from where she stood tugging on the short hem of her dress. His face was hard, his lips were pressed together in a thin line and his eyes darker than normal with dark circles under them. He was observing her, taking in her every move, which only made her more nervous. Rey couldn't let him know what she was planning. Hoping her pacing wasn't giving anything away, she elected to sit down on the couch. His eye fallowed her, she could see a smug smile on his lips that went as quickly as it came. She continued to play with the hem of her dress.

She was worried about Finn and BB-8, she had to find a way to be alone with them. Leia said she was sending Poe to pick them up, she didn't say when but it was going to be soon. Rey might have to hide them for a few days until then. She also needs to get them money, which wouldn't be too hard since she had access to so much of it.

Rey glanced at Kylo, again. He was dressed in all black as usual. She wondered if he owned any other color. His hands were holding tight on the arms of his throne. If he wasn't wearing his gloves she was sure she would see his knuckles turn white from how hard he was holding on. He seemed more tense than usual. Kylo Ren was a pretty tense guy but this morning he seemed more so then Rey had ever seen him.

Rey heard them before she saw them. She heard BB-8 beeping and yelling from the guards. The door opened and in rolled BB-8 with Finn and the Rose girl followed by two Stormtroopers and Captain Phasma. Finn and Rose both had cuffs on their wrists, while poor BB had a restraining bolt on his cute little head. They didn't not see Rey right away. She could feel herself shrinking back in to the couch. She wanted to hide herself away, she didn't want Finn to see her like this.

Phasma lead them down the stairs, all eyes trained on the Supreme Leader. He looked menacing, his dark eyes glaring at the two prisoners. Mostly at Finn, if they were not careful, Ren would kill him on the spot.

"Supreme Leader Ren, Lady Rey," Phasma bows to them. Finally Finn saw her. Surprise, confusion and dismay crossed his face. She looked at her lap, Rey felt shame in front of Finn. Finn who was her first real friend.

"FN-2187, so good to have you back and I see you have a new little girlfriend, rightfully so seeing as your old one is now mine." Kylo reached his hand out for her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he motioned for her to stand. Rey wanted to be defiant, she didn't want to be Kylo's way of revenge or whatever.

"Rey, darling, don't be rude say hello to our _guest_." he was patronizing her and them in this moment. Showing her off in a way that would hurt both parties. She turned to Kylo, glaring at him. He knew this was hurting her too. She took his hand standing next to his throne. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Rey? Rey what's going on? What are you doing here! I thought you were with Master Skywalker. Did that monster take you?!" Finn said taking a step toward them reaching out for her as if he was going to take her back.

Kylo beard his teeth at him, growling. One of the guards zapped Finn causing him to drop to his knees. Rey gasp reaching out to him, the Rose girl kicked the guard that zapped Finn on the back of his knee making him fall as well before standing between Rey and Finn.

"Stay away from him, you traitor!" she screamed up at Rey.

Rose was not a very tall girl at all and with Rey in her heels she seemed even shorter. Her body tensed, who was this girl to yell at her. She took a step towards her, holding up her hand to stop the trooper from shocking Rose as well. Rey ran her manicured fingers across the girl's cheek before pulling her hand back and slapping her across face. She could see the tears forming in Rose's eyes and the utter disappointment on Finn's face.

"I don't know who you think you are but I do not believe you were invited into this conversation." Rey says turning and waving her hand for the guards to move her. Kylo was watching her with the corners of his mouth turned up. He was pleased that she was breaking her bond with the traitor by hurting this girl. The rebellion wouldn't trust her after this.

"Hello Finn, so nice to see you again." she says giving him a smile, but her eyes were sad. She didn't want Finn to have to see her like this. Like a monster. She ran her fingers across Finns face before taking her place at Kylo's side again.

"As you can see Rey has chosen the winning side. We have all but crushed the rebellion and soon the rest of the galaxy will be under the power of the First Order." Kylo explains garbing Rey by her hip pulling her down to sit on the arm of his chair.

Rey didn't want to be here. She tried to clear her face of emotions. She tried to clear her mind, hide her anger from Ben.

"You should congratulate us, _Finn._ Rey has agreed to marry me and be Empress of the galaxy." Kylo mocked. He enjoyed watching the display of emotions that crossed the traitors face. Finn was full of rage and the hate he had for Kylo was clearly shown on his face. He felt Rey's body stiffen. He could feel her anger fill the room.

She was pissed. Her mind quickly thinking of ways to get her friends out of here safely, knowing she could save BB8 better than the other.

She lend her body over towards Kylo, cupping her hand over his ears she whispered her wish to him knowing he would give her this small thing if she sweet talked him. He gave a smirk to the two prisoners kneeling in front of them, using the force he pulled a remote off of Phasma belt, catching it in his hand. Rey placed her hand delicately on his shoulder.

"Rey?" Finn asked his big brown eyes brimming with tears. He wouldn't believe it from Kylo, only Rey.

"Yes it is true. I will being marrying Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the Galaxy. He can give me things no one else can. Together we will rule the Galaxy and I will never be alone again. Isn't that wonderful? Why don't you join us? Come back to the First Order Finn, I'm sure we can find a place for you." she gushed trying to show Kylo how happy she was, she wanted to get her way. She knew Finn would never come back, he hated everything about the First Order.

"How could you!? He has killed millions of innocent people, including Han Solo! His own father! He can't be trusted! He doesn't really love you, Rey!" Finn yells getting up off his knees. He wouldn't believe this, Rey would never join Ren let alone marry him!

Kylo stood up, letting go of Rey. She jumped up as quickly as he did. She couldn't let him kill Finn. Kylo stood towering over the ex-trooper, hands balled into fist. Rey took an attentive step forward, placing her hand on the small of his back.

She knew what Finn was saying was partly true. Kylo had killed lots of people including his father, and he couldn't be completely trusted, but she was confident that he loved her, if not love then liked at least.

She slipped her arm around Ben's waist, causing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder, and placed her other hand on his chest.

"You are wrong," she stated, shocking everyone in the room. Ben's wide eyes looked at her. He couldn't be more surprised. "You're wrong. I know that Kylo Ren loves me, and it's not just for my power. We have a special bond through the force. We're connected, He and I, and we know things about each other that even the people closest to us never knew. I can see inside his heart, he is trying to do right by the galaxy and sometimes by trying to do what's right you have to do somethings that are bad."

As the words came out of Rey's mouth she could feel their bond opening. Hundreds of feelings past between them, Rey could see inside his heart that he was good and that the light was trying to shin through.

Ben could clearly see her own feelings as well. Rey loved him, she was standing up for him because she loved him. Feeling she didn't know she had for him rushed out. She trust him, she admired him, and she respected him.

"He's tricking you! Rey it's all lies!" Finn continues to yell. Rey untangles herself from Ben, takes a step toward her friend.

"Finn, Kylo and I understand each other. Join us, we will find something for you, we could still be friends, and you could work for me," she says, one last ditch effort to get her friend back. She knew he wouldn't agree, didn't hurt to try.

"I'd rather die than work for the likes of him again." Finn growls.

"That can easily be arranged," Kylo says stepping in front of Rey, pulling out his saber. She quickly grabbed his arm pulling it back.

"Kylo, please, can we talk about this privately?"

He hooked his saber back onto his belt. Turning to face her, he took both of her hands in his.

"Of course we can sweetheart, let's talk about it over dinner tonight. Phasma. Take the prisoners back to their cells." He tosses over his shoulder. Rey glances quickly at BB8 and back to Ben.

"And leave the droid. It seem the Empress wants it as her little pet." he says handing Rey the remote. She plants a quick kiss on Ben's check.

"Thank you Ben." she say walking past him, Finn, Rose, and the Stormtroopers. She stops, looking over her shoulder at her friend. "Goodbye Finn, I do wish would change your mind. But I'm sure I'll see you again soon." and with that she heads up the stairs with BB8 slowly following her.

Once she and the little droid were shut safely in her room she kicked off her shoes and pried the restraining bolt off of BB's head. Looking down at the little droid she knew he would be useful.

"We have a lot of work to do BB," she sighs, hating how things went this morning but happy that everyone left with all their limbs attached.

The little droid beeped at her, ready to get to work.

 **Sorry its been so long. ive had some major writers block and the end of the school year hit me full force, and i am now living with a few young girls that requir my attetion. thanks for reading. ill try not to take so long next time. pray to the writing and fanfition gods for no writers block!**


End file.
